This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To see if a teaching program in the hospital will benefit children with asthma and their caregivers. About 60-80 persons will be enrolled in this study from Stony Brook University Hospital.